the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tagebuch
Informationen über das tatsächliche Datum sind vage, aber eine relativ genaue Zeitleiste der Ereignisse ist möglich. Vor Beginn der Serie Im Laufe der Serie |-|Sep. 2149 = September 2149 (S1) (1 Tag(e) auf der Erde) 13.September (Die Landung) * Das Dropship der 100 verfehlt ihr Ziel und landet 20 Meilen westlich von Mount Weather. * Clarke Griffin führt eine Gruppe in Richtung Mount Weather um Vorräte zu sammeln. ** Octavia Blake wird auf der Reise von einer mutierten Riesenschlange im Wasser angegriffen und überlebt. * Besonderes Ereignis: Inoffizieller Beginn des Grounder - Skaikru Konflikts (mit der Landung der 100 im Territorium der Trikru) (2) 14.September (Die Landung/Wir sind nicht allein) * Jasper Jordan wird von einem Speer getroffen als er einen Fluss in Richtung Mount Weather überquert. ** Später am Tag wird er von einer Rettungsgruppe gefunden und zurück ins Lager gebracht. * Thelonious Jaha startet den Countdown für die Opferung in Sektor 17. (10 Tage) (4) 16.September (Wozu hat man Freunde?) * Trina und Pascal werden in der Nacht vom Säurenebel überrascht und sterben. * Clarke konfrontiert Charlotte mit ihren Alpträumen. (5) 17.September (Wozu hat man Freunde?) * Clarke versucht weiterhin das Leben von Jasper zu retten und begibt sich mit Wells Jaha und Finn Collins auf die Suche nach bestimmten Algen. * Bellamy Blake stellt Jagdgruppen zusammen und trifft im Wald auf Charlotte. * Der Säurenebel taucht erneut auf und zwingt die Delinquenten Schutz zu suchen. ** Clarke, Finn und Wells retten sich in ein Autofrack. ** Bellamy und Charlotte suchen in einer Höhle Schutz, wo Charlotte erneut von Alpträumen geplagt wird. (6) 18.September (Wozu hat man Freunde?) * Atom wird tödlich verletzt von Charlotte gefunden. Clarke erlöst ihn mit einem Gnadenstoß von seinem Leiden, nachdem er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft hat, vor dem Nebel zu fliehen. * Clarke und Wells sprechen sich endlich aus. ** Clarke erfährt das nicht Wells, sondern ihre Mutter für den Tod ihres Vaters verantwortlich ist. (7) 19.September (Wozu hat man Freunde?) * Charlotte tötet Wells, weil sie sich nicht an seinem Vater rächen kann. (11) 23.September (Murphys Gesetz) * John Murphy wird fälschlich beschuldigt Wells getötet zu haben, er soll dafür gehängt werden. ** Charlotte stellt sich der Gruppe als wahrer Mörder: Als Murphy eine gerechte Bestrafung fordert, fliehen Clarke und Finn mit ihr. (12) 24.September (Murphys Gesetz/ Ein Licht am Horizont) * Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd begeht Charlotte Selbstmord und Murphy wird aus dem Camp der 100 verbannt. * Raven Reyes macht sich in einem Dropship auf den Weg zur Erde. * Clarke und Finn schlafen in der Nacht miteinander. * Nach einem Streit mit Bellamy läuft Octavia davon. * Raven trifft am Morgen auf die Delinquenten. * Die Jugendlichen schicken am Abend Leuchtraketen als Lebenszeichen für die Ark in die Luft. ** Diese Raketen brennen zudem ein Dorf der Grounder nieder. (1x09) * Besonderes Ereignis: 320 Bewohner der Ark sterben in Sektor 17 bei der Opferung. (13) 25.September (Ein Sturm zieht auf/ Der Druck steigt) * In der Nacht trommelt Bellamy eine Gruppe zusammen um nach seiner Schwester Octavia zu suchen. * John Mbege, Diggs und Roma werden am Morgen von Groundern getötet. * Octavia wird gefunden und Lincoln gefangen genommen. ** Finn wird bei Octavias Befreiung mit einem vergifteten Messer tödlich verletzt. ** Lincoln wird von Bellamy und Raven gefoltert, um das Gegengift zu erhalten. * Die Delinquenten können, während ein großer Sturm aufzieht, wieder Kontakt zur Ark aufnehmen. ** Abigail Griffin leitet ihre Tochter trotzt Störungen durch eine Operation an Finn. (15) 27.September (Konfrontationen) * Dax wird von Shumway engagiert Bellamy zu töten. Bellamy kann ihn jedoch überwältigen und tötet ihn in Notwehr. * Octavia setzt alle Jugendlichen im Camp unter Drogen und befreit Lincoln. * Kanzler Jaha begnadigt Bellamy für den Namen der Person, die ihn zum versuchten Mord anstiftete. * Diana Sydney lässt Shumway töten und lässt den Mord als Selbstmord aussehen. |-|Okt. 2149 = Oktober 2149 (S1/2) (19) 01.Oktober (Der Anschlag) * Die Sky People feiern den ersten geteilten Einheitstag auf der Erde und im All. * Auf der Ark wird ein Anschlag auf den Kanzler ausgeführt und Teile der Ark erleidet einen großen Schaden. Jaha überlebt durch Glück, doch viele Bewohner und fast alle Mitglieder des hohen Rates sterben. (20) 02.Oktober (Der Anschlag) * Clarke Griffin und Anya treffen sich auf der Brücke. Die Verhandlungen schlagen jedoch fehl und Anya erklärt den Sky People den Krieg. ** Besonderes Ereignis: Offizieller Beginn des Grounder - Skaikru Konflikts * Das Exodusschiff kommt einen Tag zu früh auf die Erde und zerschellt. ** Besonderes Ereignis: Diana Sydneys Rebellion führt zum Tod von über 1.500 Menschen (23) 05.Oktober (Nun bin ich der Tod geworden) * Die Jugendlichen durchsuchen das Frack des Exodusschiffs. Es werden keine Überlebenden gefunden. * John Murphy kommt schwer verletzt zurück ins Camp der Delinquenten. (24) 06.Oktober (Nun bin ich der Tod geworden) * Murphy erkrankt am hämorrhagischen Fieber und steckt fast das ganze Camp an. * Einige Delinquenten sterben am Fieber. (25) 07.Oktober (Nun bin ich der Tod geworden) * Jasper und Raven jagen die Verbindungsbrücke in die Luft und schneiden den Groundern für eine Weile den Weg zum Camp ab. ** Tris, eine junge Grounderin, wird bei der Explosion schwer verletzt. (27) 09.Oktober (Funkstille) * Clarke und Finn Collins werden von Anya entführt, um Tris zu retten. Doch das Mädchen stirbt und Clarke tötet Caliban beim Versuch zu fliehen. (28) 10.Oktober (Aufbruch) * Murphy versucht Bellamy Blake zu töten und sprengt ein Loch in das Dropship der 100. * Clarke und Finn fliehen mit Lincoln durch die Realer Tunnel und schaffen es in ihr Camp zurück. (29) 11.Oktober (Der Feind meines Feindes) * Als die 100 fliehen wollen wird das Camp von Groundern überrannt. * Die Jugendlichen können den Angriff abwehren, werden jedoch (inklusive Anya) beim öffnen der Dropshiptüre von den Mountain Men betäubt und gefangen genommen. ** Besonderes Ereignis: Die Finale Schlacht um das Dropship findet statt. Mehr als 300 Grounder sterben. * Thelonious Jaha schickt die Stationen der Ark zurück zu Erde. Er selbst bleibt zurück. * Die Menschen der Ark kehren nach 97 Jahren wieder zurück auf die Erde. (30) 12.Oktober (Der Feind meines Feindes/ Die 48) * 48 der ehemals 100 Delinquenten befinden sich in Mount Weather. ** Clarke Griffin bricht aus der Isolation aus und ist wieder mit den anderen vereint. * Die Erwachsenen treffen auf Bellamy Blake, Finn Collins, Raven Reyes und John Murphy und bringen sie in das Camp der Sky People. (31) 13.Oktober (Unruhe im Berg) * Octavia Blake trifft auf Nyko. Sie nimmt ihn als Gefangenen um ihn gegen Lincoln einzutauschen. * Lincoln und Nyko werden bei der Geiselübergabe von Reapern gefangen genommen. (32) 14.Oktober (Bluternte) * Indra befreit mit Octavia Grounder aus den Händen von Reapern, finden aber nur Nyko. * Clarke und Anya entkommen aus Mount Weather. * Marcus Kane übergibt das Amt des Kanzlers an Abigail Griffin und begibt sich auf eine Friedensmission. (33) 15.Oktober (Neue Freunde/ Menschenversuche) * Bellamy, Finn, Murphy, Monroe und Sterling retten Mel. ** Sterling stürzt bei dem Versuch, sie zu retten, ab und stirbt. * Thelonious Jaha trifft, nach der Landung auf der Erde, auf eine Gruppe Grounder Nomaden. Er wird später von ihnen gegen Kopfgeld eingetauscht. * Clarke und Anya machen einen Schritt in Richtung Frieden (zwischen Grounder und Sky People). Doch Anya wird kurz darauf vor dem Camp von einer Wache der Sky People erschossen. * Clarke, noch voller Dreck, wird ebenfalls für einen Grounder gehalten und als Gefangene ins Camp gebracht. ** Abigail erkennt allerdings sofort, dass es ihre Tochter ist und löst das Missverständnis auf. (34) 16.Oktober (Menschenversuche) * Bellamy, Octavia und Monroe bringen Mel zum Camp Jaha. * Kane wird von Groundern gefangen genommen und nach Tondc gebracht. Er trifft dort wieder auf Jaha. * Bellamy, Octavia und Clarke machen sich auf die Suche nach Finn und Murphy. * Finn und Murphy erreichen das Dorf, von dem sie glauben, ihre Freunde wären dort gefangen. (35) 17.Oktober (Menschenversuche) * Finn richtet in TonDc ein Massaker an und tötet dabei 18 Zivilisten der Grounder. * Dr. Lorelei Tsing und Cage Wallace fingieren einen Unfall um erste Experimente mit dem Blut der Delinquenten zu machen. (37) 19.Oktober (Ein Krieg zieht auf) * Finn wird vom Konzil der Sky People begnadigt. * Raven erklärt Clarke das sie den Funkturm von Mount Weather zerstören müssen. ** Abigail schließt sich Clarke und der Gruppe an. * Lexa enthüllt sich als Commander der Grounder. (38) 20.Oktober (Ein Krieg zieht auf) * Die Gruppe macht sich auf den weg den Funkturm zu zerstören. * Bellamy und Octavia finden Lincoln, verwandelt in einen Reaper. * Jaha erreicht das Camp der Sky People mit einer Nachricht von Lexa. Sie haben zwei Tage um zu verschwinden, oder sie werden alle sterben. (39) 21.Oktober (Der Weg in die Freiheit) * Keenan Mykulak stirbt bei einem Experiment von Cage und Dr. Tsing. * Die gefangene Harper McIntyre wird von Cage und Dr. Tsing für die Knochenmarkernte benutzt. * Lincoln wird im ehemaligen Dropship der 100 festgehalten. Gemeinsam können Abby und Clarke ihn so lange am Leben erhalten, bis das RED aus seinem Blut ist. ** Die "Reaper Heilung" wird zur Verhandlungsgrundlage um eine Allianz mit den Groundern zu schließen. (40) 22.Oktober (Der Weg in die Freiheit/ Spacewalker) * Clarke sucht Lexa auf um einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. ** Clarke kommt mit Lexas Antwort zurück ins Camp: Sie fordert zusätzlich den Tod von Finn Collins, als Bestrafung für das Massaker. (41) 23.Oktober (Spacewalker) * Die Delinquenten suchen verzweifelt nach einem Weg Finn zu retten. * Kane kehrt nach Camp Jaha zurück. * Finn stellt sich selbst und Clarke gibt ihm den Gnadenstoß, um ihn die Folter der Grounder zu ersparen. * Besonderes Ereignis: Erste Allianz zwischen Grounder und Sky People. (42) 24.Oktober (Abschied) * Eine Gruppe von Arkern macht sich auf den Weg zu Finns Beerdigung. (43) 25.Oktober (Abschied) * Finns Beerdigung findet in Tondc statt. * Gustus vergiftet sich selbst und tarnt es als Anschlag der Sky People (Raven) auf Lexa und die Allianz. ** Clarke kann seine Schuld beweisen und Gustus erhält einen Todesstoß, als Strafe für seinen Verrat. * Monty Green schafft es das Funksignal außerhalb von Mount Weather zu erreichen. * Bellamy und Lincoln machen sich auf den Weg zu Mount Weather. * Monty wurde geschnappt und befindet sich neben Harper nun ebenfalls in der Gefangenschaft von Dr. Tsing. (44) 26.Oktober (Monster) * Clarke und Lexa werden von Pauna angegriffen. ** Major Byrne und Lexas Leibwachen werden von Pauna getötet. * Indra macht Octavia zu ihrer Sekundantin. * Bellamy wird als Gefangener innerhalb von Mount Weather in die Erntekammern gebracht. (45) 27.Oktober (Machtkampf) * Die Mountain Men machen einen Anschlag auf Clarke und scheitern. * Maya Vie wird zu Bellamys Komplizin im Berg und schleust ihn durch die Anlage. * Bellamy stellt aus Mount Weather heraus Funkkontakt zu Clarke her. * Cage übernimmt als neuer Präsident die Kontrolle über Mount Weather und lässt seinen Vater einsperren. (47) 29.Oktober (Schwer wiegt die Krone) * Ein Treffen der 12 Grounder Clans findet in TonDc statt. * Jahas Expeditionsgruppe wird in der toten Zone von zwei Groundern ausgeraubt. ** Ein Teil der Gruppe trennt sich und will zurück zum Camp. (Höchstwahrscheinlich verstorben) * Eine von den Mountain Men geschickte Rakete landet in Tondc und tötet etwa 250 Grounder und Sky People. ** Lexa und Clarke entkommen unbeschadet, da sie von Bellamy gewarnt waren. (48) 30.Oktober (Der Weg zum Sieg) * Jacapo Sinclair schickt eine Gruppe Sky People nach Tondc um dort zu helfen. * Die gefangenen Delinquenten kämpfen in Mount Weather um ihr Leben. Einige Bewohner in Mount Weather helfen die Kinder zu verstecken. * Die Überlebenden von TonDc machen sich auf den Weg nach Mount Weather um Rache zu nehmen. (49) 31.Oktober (Vertrauen) * Lexa fordert Octavias Tod als Mitwisserin. * Bellamy schaltet in der Nacht den Säurenebel ab, wird jedoch als Spion enttarnt. |-|Nov. 2149 = November 2149 (S2) (50) 01.November (Vertrauen/ Verrat) * Der Generator für den Säurenebel, die größte Verteidigung der Mountain Men ist zerstört. ** Cage sucht Hilfe bei seinem Vater um sein Volk vor der Grounder Armee zu retten. * Lexa geht einen Deal mit Cage Wallace ein. Alle Grounder werden aus den Käfigen freigelassen. ** Besonderes Ereignis: Die Allianz zwischen Groundern und Sky People zerbricht. * Besonderes Ereignis: Der Krieg gegen Mount Weather beginnt. (51) 02.November (Das gelobte Land) * Clarke Griffin tötet Dante Wallace mit einem Kopfschuss. * Clarke und Bellamy Blake kontaminieren, mit der Hilfe von Monty Green, Mount Weather und töten dabei alle Bewohner. (Einschließlich der Bewohner die ihnen geholfen haben) ** Carl Emerson überlebt als Einziger durch die Knochenmark-Therapie. * Besonderes Ereignis: Rund 350 Menschen sterben bei Beendigung des Krieges gegen Mount Weather. '''(Darunter auch Maya Vie) (52) 03.November (Das gelobte Land) * Die Sky People kommen zurück ins Camp Jaha. * Clarke verlässt die Sky People und verabschiedet sich noch von Bellamy. * Thelonious Jaha und John Murphy erreichen Beccas Insel. ** Jaha trifft dort auf A.L.I.E., die ihm viel Arbeit ankündigt. ** Murphy findet in einem Leuchtturm Bunker ein Video: Ein Mann begeht am Tag des Atomanschlags Selbstmord und sagt, dass er an allem Schuld sei und "Sie" es getan hat. |-|Jan. 2150 = Januar 2150 (S3) Der Beginn der dritten Staffel macht einen Zeitsprung von 86 Tagen (3 Monate). In der Zwischenzeit herrschte zwischen den Sky People eine Waffenruhe; die Sky People bauten ihr Lager aus und benannten es in Arkadia um; Clarke Griffin ist unter Groundern nun als Wanheda bekannt; (137) 27.Januar (Wanheda 1) * John Murphy wird nach 86 Tagen Gefangenschaft wieder aus dem Bunker gelassen. Er macht sich mit Thelonious Jaha, A.L.I.E. und Emori auf den Rückweg zum Festland. * Durch Jasper Jordan sterben 3 Krieger der Ice Nation * Clarke Griffin wird von Roan gefangen. * Bellamy Blake, Monty Green, Marcus Kane und Indra werden in eine Falle gelockt während sie nach Clarke suchen. (138) 28.Januar (Wanheda 2) * Monty erkennen unter den Angreifen, die sie in eine Falle gelockt haben, seine Mutter Hannah Green. Zudem den ehemaligen Lehrer Charles Pike und weitere Überlebende der Farm Station. * Murphy und Emori verlassen Jaha und A.L.I.E. und fahren mit dem Fischerboot davon. * Abigail Griffin rettet Nykos Leben in der Krankenstation in Mount Weather. * Die Armee der Ice Nation marschiert in das Gebiet der Trikru. * Clarke wird von Roan bei Lexa abgeliefert. |-|Feb. 2150 = Februar 2150 (S3/4) (145) 04.Februar (Der 13. Clan) * Die Überlebenden der Farm Station sind mittlerweile in das verlassene Mount Weather eingezogen. * Roan bietet Clarke Griffin eine Möglichkeit an, Commander Lexa zu töten. ** Clarke entschließt sich mit Lexa zusammen zu arbeiten und ihre Völker zu vereinen. * In Polis wird eine Zeremonie abgehalten um die Sky People in die Koalition aufzunehmen. * Echo warnt Pike, Bellamy und Octavia Blake davor, das die Zeremonie eine Falle sei. ** Bellamy, Pike und Octavia platzen in die Zeremonie. ** Ein Assasine der Ice Nation dringt währenddessen in Mount Weather ein und gibt, mit Hilfe von Carl Emerson, den Code für die Selbstzerstörung ein und zerstört die Basis. *** Alle Menschen innerhalb des Berges sterben. Einzig Raven Reyes und Jacapo Sinclair überleben. * '''Besonderes Ereignis: Azgeda versucht mit der Zerstörung von Mount Weather einen Krieg zu provozieren. (146) 05.Februar (Kampf um den Thron) * In Polis findet eine Verhandlung um Königin Nia statt, die als Drahtzieherin bei der Zerstörung von Mount Weather entlarvt wurde. Nia strebt dabei ein Misstrauensvotum gegen Lexa an doch es schlägt fehl, da es nicht Einstimmig ist. ** Bei einem Kampf um Leben und Tod zwischen Lexa und Roan wird Nia von Lexa getötet. * Lexa ernennt Roan zum neuen König von Azgeda. (147) 06.Februar (Kampf um den Thron/ Blutgetränktes Land) * Pike wird zum neuen Kanzler in Arkadia. * Ein Friedenstrupp von 300 Groundern wird von Pike, Bellamy und Farm Station Überlebenden getötet. ** Clarke und Lexa finden die ermordete Armee und Clarke wird von Lexa als Gefangene genommen. * Thelonious Jaha erreicht mit A.L.I.E. Arkadia. ** Otan begleitet sie und wird an den Toren von der Wache erschossen. * Lexa will, überzeugt von Clarke, einen neuen Weg einschlagen, "Jus no drein jus daun" - Blut verlangt nicht nach Blut. '' * '''Besonderes Ereignis: In Arkadia formen sich zwei Fraktionen. Beginn Bürgerkrieg in Arkadia.' (156) 15.Februar (Vergifteter Boden) * Roan schickt Carl Emerson als Geschenk an Clarke. ** Clarke tötet ihn nicht. Stattdessen wird er aus Lexas Ländern verbannt. * Pike will ein Dorf der Grounder angreifen, um das Land einzunehmen. Octavia will die Grounder warnen, wird jedoch selbst festgenommen und die Angreifer laufen in eine Falle. ** Was den Tod von Zoe Monroe und einer Arkadia Wache zur Folge hat. (157) 16.Februar (Dreizehn) * Als Antwort auf das Massaker am Friedenstrupp wird eine Blockade um Arkadia errichtet. * Titus tötet Lexa in einem Unfall. (158) 17.Februar ( Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln/ Die Gestohlene Flamme) * Die Blockade um Arkadia tritt in Kraft. * Kane plant Pike auszuliefern, wird jedoch erwischt und von Bellamy eingesperrt. * Roan bringt Ontari nach Polis, damit sie an dem Konklave teilnehmen kann. (159) 18.Februar (Die Gestohlene Flamme) * Ontari tötet in der Nacht die anderen Nightbloods und nimmt den Thron des Commanders ein. * Lincoln und Jacapo Sinclair werden zum Tode verurteilt. * Titus gibt Clarke die Flamme und tötet sich selbst. ** Clarke verlässt mit der Flamme Polis. * Kane und fast alle aus dem Widerstand können Arkadia verlassen. ** Lincoln opfert sich für ihre Sicherheit und wird von Pike hingerichtet. (160) 19.Februar (Der Fall Arkadias/ Nimmermehr) * Pike wird von Widerstand gefangen genommen und an die Grounder ausgeliefert. * A.L.I.E. benutzt Raven Reyes um Abby dazu zu bringen ebenfalls den Chip zu nehmen. * Arkadia wird von A.L.I.E. übernommen. * Jasper Jordan kann mit Raven entkommen und trifft auf Clarke. * In der Nacht gehen sie zu Niylah um Raven den Chip zu entfernen. * Besonderes Ereignis: Mit Auslieferung von Pike an die Grounder endet der Bürgerkrieg in Arkadia. (162) 21.Februar (Dämonen der Vergangenheit) * Die Delinquenten kommen im verlassenen Arkadia an. * Emori erreicht Polis und ist ebenfalls gechipt. * Emerson nimmt Harper, Miller und Bryan gefangen und tötet Sinclair. ** Clarke tötet Emerson und befreit ihre Freunde. * In der Nacht verbrennen sie die Leichen von Sinclair und Lincoln mit einem richtigen Ritual. * Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia und Jasper machen sich auf die Suche nach Luna. (163) 22.Februar ( Füg Dich oder Stirb!) * Ontari wird gechipt und A.L.I.E. übernimmt die Kontrolle über Polis. * Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia und Jasper finden einen Weg Luna zu kontaktieren. * Kane nimmt ebenfalls den Chip. (164) 23.Februar (Morgenröte) * Clarke und die Anderen landen auf der Ölplattform der Boat People. Luna lehnt die Flamme ab. * Einige von A.L.I.Es Anhängern landen ebenfalls auf der Ölplattform und foltern die Bewohner. Sie können von Luna überwältigt werden. * Jasper nimmt unbemerkt von den Anderen den Chip. (165) 24.Februar (Deus Ex Machina 1/ Deus Ex Machina 2) (Die Welt muss warten) * Jasper offenbart, dass er den Chip genommen hat und ein Teil von A.L.I.Es Armee ist. ** Er schießt Monty ins Bein und nimmt Harper gefangen. * Ein Anhänger von A.L.I.E. will Clarke die Flamme abnehmen, wird aber von Roan getötet. ** Roan und Clarke schließen daraufhin eine Allianz und wollen Ontari die Flamme geben. * Jaha erschlägt Ontari, sie überlebt, ist danach aber Hirntot. * Clarke setzt sich selbst die Flamme ein und betritt die Stadt des Lichts. ** Sie betätigt den Notschalter und terminiert A.L.I.E. und die Stadt des Lichts. ** Kurz vor ihrer Terminierung offenbart A.L.I.E. ihre Motive hinter der Stadt des Lichts: Der Erde und den Menschen steht in sechs Monaten ein zweites Praimfaya bevor. * Besonderes Ereignis: Beginn, Countdown bis zum zweiten Praimfaya. * 'Besonderes Ereignis: Krieg gegen A.L.I.E. ist beendet. ' * Octavia tötet nach dem Sieg über A.L.I.E. Charles Pike und verlässt den Raum mit Indra. Anmerkung: Ende der zweiten Staffel. Staffel Drei setzt direkt an. * Sky People und Grounder haben mit den Auswirkungen der Stadt des Lichts zu kämpfen. * Azgeda, geführt von Echo, übernimmt Polis. * Bellamy versucht mit Echo zu handeln, während Clarke und Abby versuchen Roan das Leben zu retten. ** Alle Sky People werden als Gefangene genommen. (166) 25.Februar (Die Welt muss warten) * Echo fordert Roan auf, Clarke zu töten. * Clarke offenbart Roan, dass ihnen eine nukleare Apokalypse bevorsteht, die die Grounder nur mit der Hilfe der Skaikru überleben können. * Sie übergibt ihm zudem die Flamme. * Roan verkündet, das die Skaikru weiterhin Teil der Koalition ist und er die Flamme bewahrt, bis der nächste Commander gefunden ist. |-|März 2150 = März 2150 (S4) (174) 05.März (Hoffnung oder Wahrheit) * In Arkadia suchen Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake, Raven Reyes und Monty Green nach einer Lösung, die Todeswelle zu überleben. ** Monty erkennt das sie bereits in der Lösung stehen: Die Alpha Station * Bellamy, Monty, Nathan Miller, Bryan und Harper McIntyre machen sich auf den Weg zum Frack der Farm Station um einen Wassergenerator zu besorgen. * Statt den Generator nach Arkadia zu bringen, benutzen sie ihn um Sklaven zu befreien, die in der Station festgehalten werden, und sprengen ihn in die Luft. * In Polis tun Octavia Blake und Marcus Kane alles, um den Frieden in der Stadt zu bewahren. * Roan wird, in stark geschwächtem Zustand, vom Trishanakru Botschafter Rafel herausgefordert. ** Echo, Dr. Abigail Griffin, Kane und Octavia versuchen Roan den Kampf auszureden. * In der Nacht tötet Octavia unbemerkt Rafel. (175) 06.März (Hoffnung oder Wahrheit) * Die Botschafter versammeln sich und verkünden Roan, das Rafel Tod aufgefunden wurde ** Es wird eine natürliche Todesursache festgestellt. * Bellamys Gruppe kehrt mit den Sklaven, aber ohne Wassergenerator nach Arkadia zurück. ** Die Zahl der Menschen die in der Alpha Station überleben können sinkt damit auf 100. (182) 13.März (Die Reiter der Apokalypse) * Ein Rest der Floukru erreichen die Tore von Arkadia. Alle Mitglieder leiden an den Symptomen eines akuten Strahlensyndroms und sterben daran im Laufe des Tages, mit Luna als einzige Überlebende. * Clarke, Bellamy und Jaha suchen nach dem Bunker der zweiten Dämmerung. Sie finden einen Bunker, welcher undicht und unbewohnbar ist. * Clarke verfasst eine Liste mit den einhundert Menschen, die in der Alpha Station überleben sollen. * Die Skaikru findet heraus das Luna durch ihr Nightblood Immun gegen die Strahlung ist. (187) 18.März (Lügen und Geflüster) * Abbys Truppe erreicht Beccas Insel und findet das unterirdische Labor in der Mitte der Insel. * Nyko und eine Skaikru Wache werden auf der Insel von einer Drohne erschossen. * Jasper Jordan und Monty Green finden Clarkes Liste und die Sky People konfrontieren sie damit. ** Clarke offenbart den Sky People, dass ihnen eine nukleare Apokalypse bevorsteht. ** Jaha entschärft die Situation und schlägt als Alternative eine Lotterie vor. * Roan erklärt der Trikru und Skaikru den Krieg und nehmen Kane und Bellamy als Gefangene. * Octavia flieht aus Polis um ihre Leute zu Warnen. Echo passt sie auf dem Weg ab und verletzt sie schwer. * Entgegen Echos Meinung hat Octavia das Attentat überlebt. (188) 19.März (Für meine Mutter) * Ilian rettet Octavia und bringt sie nach Arkadia, wo sie ihre Leute vor Azgeda warnt. * Während die Arme der Ice Nation nach Arkadia marschiert, umzingeln die Sky People die Krieger und Clarke verhandelt mit Roan. ** Clarke und Roan machen den Deal, das sich Azgeda und die Sky People die Alpha Station teilen. * Ilian brennt einen Großteil der Alpha Station nieder. * Auf Beccas Insel entdeckt Raven Reyes, das Fragmente von A.L.I.E. in ihr verblieben sind. (Da bei ihr der Chip vor der Abschaltung mit dem EMP Gerät zerstört wurde. (189) 20.März (Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen/ Schwarzer Regen) * Ein wütender Mob Sky People versucht Ilian, für das zerstören der Alpha Station, zu töten. Kane verhindert die Selbstjustiz der Bewohner. * Roan, Clarke und Bellamy liefern Hydrazin zu Beccas Insel. Der Trupp wird allerdings von der Trikru angegriffen, wobei eins der Fässer beschädigt wird und ausläuft. * Octavia erhält die Chance Ilian zu töten, kann es aber nicht tun. * Clarke erreicht ebenfalls Beccas Insel. * Durch schwarzen Regen sterben in Arkadia 18 Menschen. * In Beccas Villa versucht ein Plünderer Emori zu töten, wird aber gefasst. ** Nachdem Emori behauptet, er heiße Baylis und hätte ihr und ihrem Bruder Otan schlimme Dinge angetan, beschließt Clarke mit ihm das Nightblood Experiment zu machen. (190) 21.März (Das zwölfte Siegel) * Der Plünderer stirbt bei dem Experiment. ** Die Gruppe findet heraus das Emori über den Verstorbenen gelogen hat und beschließt, das nächste Experiment an ihr durchzuführen. John Murphy bedroht Clarke, die sich das Nightblood daraufhin selbst injiziert. ** Abigail zerstört die Strahlenkammer und damit die Möglichkeit für weitere Tests mit den Nightblood. * Jaha findet heraus das der wahre Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung unter Polis liegt und findet ihn schließlich. (194) 25.März (Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen?) * Jaha verkündet seinen Fund und die Sky People beschließen nach Polis zu gehen. * Die Trikru versucht Roan zu töten, doch scheitern. (195) 26.März (Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen?) * Jasper, Riley, Harper und weitere Sky People beschließen in Arkadia zu bleiben und den anderen nicht in den Bunker zu folgen. Gemeinsam wollen sie sich, vor Eintreffen der Todeswelle, gemeinsam zu vergiften. (197) 28.März (Das letzte Konklave) * Das finale Konklave findet in Polis statt. * Roan und Luna sterben im Laufe des Kampfes. * Octavia geht als Siegerin aus dem Konklave und wird zum neuem Commander der Grounder. * Octavia schließt den Bunker zwischen den Clans gerecht aufzuteilen und die Überlebenden in der neuen Wonkru zu vereinen. (198) 29.März (Die andere Seite) * Jasper Jordan, Riley und weitere Sky People sterben bei der Weltuntergangs Party in Arkadia. * Harper ändert ihre Meinung und verlässt mit Monty Arkadia. (199) 30.März (Die Auserwählten) * Die zweite Opferung findet im Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung statt. * Monty und Harper werden mit Bellamy und Clarke wiedervereint. * Die Gruppe Delinquenten macht sich auf den Weg zu Beccas Insel und Raven. (200) 31.März (Praimfaya) * Praimfaya zerstört Polis. * Clarke opfert sich selbst, um ihren Freunden eine Möglichkeit zu geben, rechtzeitig vor der Todeswelle zu fliehen. * Bellamy Blake, Raven Reyes, Monty Green, Harper McIntyre, John Murphy, Emori und Echo entkommen in einer Rettungskapsel zum Go-Sci Ring der ehemaligen Ark. * Das zweite Praimfaya macht die Erdoberfläche toxisch und unbewohnbar. |-|März 2155 = März 2155 (S4) (2.026) 31.März (Praimfaya) * Fünf Jahre sind seit Praimfaya vergangen. * Die Radioaktivität auf der Erde ist auf überlebensfähiges Niveau gesunde was die Oberfläche wieder bewohnbar macht. |-|April 2156 = April 2156 (S4) (2.399) 07.April (Praimfaya) * Clarke und Madi beobachten die Landung der Gagarin. Referenzen fr:Chronologie en:Timeline Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Geschichte|}